ronzak_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64 DS Hardcore Edition Season Two
Synopsis Season Two of Super Mario 64 DS Hardcore Edition's Goal is to unlock the third floor. Eight players set out this journey. They must keep an eye on their lives, because once they run out, their game is really over. Plot Summary Players Chara Asriel Dreemurr Ivo Robotnik Bowser Erik the Electrician Akzron Ralsei Asriel Noklass Episodes Ode to Three Floors Erik's Road to 100 Coins A Very Dead Inside Toad Bowser to the Rescue Bowser Versus Bowser Speed-running Eight Coins Bowser the Completionist First a Pyramid, Then a Volcano Akzron Goes on a Ghost Hunt (and Fails Miserably) The Rematch Eighteen More Stars Boo Busters Moneybags Luigi's Hat The Secret Ledge Ralsei the Pirate The Lava Ride The Standings Notable Quotes Bowser: So I'm fighting myself. {Episode One "Ode to Three Floors} Bowser: By the way. Yahooie my Dudies. {Episode Two "Ode to Three Floors} Chara: Wow! The chain chomp just destroyed me! {Episode Two "Erik's Road to 100 Coins} Akzron: Signed the sign painter. {Episode Two "Erik's Road to 100 Coins} Erik: Are you cunting me?! {Episode Three "A Very Dead Inside Toad} Erik: Oh my, God. He looks so dead! He looks so dead in this game! {Episode Three "A Very Dead Inside Toad} Bowser: Oh my, God. No. This is more interesting. Oh my, nohohoh. {Episode Three "A Very Dead Inside Toad} Bowser: I cucked myself. {Episode Four "Bowser to the Rescue} Bowser: Why do I have to rescue Mario? {Episode Four "Bowser to the Rescue"} Akzron: I did it! I did it! I did it! I did a speed runner strat! Yeah! {Episode Four "Bowser to the Rescue} Asriel Noklass: I ran into a sign. That is a sign of things to come. Mmmmmmm. I regret making that pun. {Episode Four "Bowser to the Rescue} Bowser: Oh, God, the polygon years! {Episode Five "Bowser Versus Bowser"} Bowser: I DID IT! On my first try! {Episode Five "Bowser Versus Bowser"} Asriel Dreemurr: I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen. I failed miserably. No! NO! {Episode Five "Bowser Versus Bowser"} Asriel Dreemurr: I love speedrunning strats {Episode Six "Speed-running Eight Coins"} Chara Dreemurr: Wait? You're completing a world. You're the Completionist! It's Bowser the Completionist {Episode Seven "Bowser the Completionist"} Bowser: Whomp's Fortress is complete. {Episode Seven "Bowser the Completionist"} Erik: That's not fair! That's not fair! That is not fucking fair! {Episode Seven "Bowser the Completionist"} Erik: One up! One up! One up! One up! NO! {Episode Seven "Bowser the Completionist" Akzron: I didn't fail first this time! Yes! {Episode Seven "Bowser the Completionist" Ivo: No, I'm an idiot! {Episode Eight "First a Pyramid, Then a Volcano"} Ivo: Pray for me. | Bowser: Alright I'll pray that you lose {Episode Eight "First a Pyramid, Then a Volcano"} Ivo: Well everybody. I lost. It was nice knowing you all. {Episode Eight "First a Pyramid, Then a Volcano" Akzron: I lost a life in the courtyard "Episode Nine "Akzron Goes on a Ghost Hunt (and Fails Miserably)"} Akzron: By one millisecond I got a star. {Episode Nine "Akzron Goes on a Ghost Hunt (and Fails Miserably)"} Asriel Noklass: Are you shitting me?! Episode Nine "Akzron Goes on a Ghost Hunt (and Fails Miserably)"} Bowser: Everybody get out that world, go to the lobby, and get your hat. {Episode Nine "Akzron Goes on a Ghost Hunt (and Fails Miserably)"} Bowser: I won again! {Episode Ten "The Rematch"} Bowser: I didn't realize I made it that hard. {Episode Ten "The Rematch"} Chara: There were six one ups this episode? {Episode Eleven "Eighteen More Stars"} Akzron: I just got another castle secret star, suckers. I'm the Boo Buster. {Episode Twelve "Boo Busters"} Bowser: Wait... All of those one ups we got are useless. | Akzron: God damn it! {Episode Twelve "Boo Busters"} Asriel Dreemurr: Okay. I know. I know, I know, I know. NO! {Episode Thirteen "Moneybags"} Ralsei: Would you like some- some help? *Awkward Silence* I guess I- I'll take that as a no. {Episode Fourteen "Luigi's Hat"} Chara: ARE YOU-?! At- at least I got the hat. {Episode Fourteen "Luigi's Hat"} Chara: That's not fair! How am I supposed to get my hat?! How am I supposed to get my hat?! This game screwed me. {Episode Fifteen "The Hidden Ledge"} Ralsei: We're starting to drop like flies {Episode Fifteen "The Hidden Ledge} Asriel Noklass: You are a pirate, Ralsei. {Episode Sixteen "Ralsei the Pirate"} Ralsei: I glitched the camera! I glitched the camera! {Episode Seventeen "The Lava Ride"} Akzron: OH MY, GOD! I SURVIVED MY FIRST SEASON, AND I WAS THE ONE THAT WON IT FOR EVERYBODY! {Episode Seventeen "The Lava Ride"} Akzron: You don't know how tense that was. {Episode Seventeen "The Lava Ride"} Asriel Noklass: See you all some other time. {Episode Seventeen "The Lava Ride"} Ralsei: This was fun. I hope everyone enjoyed it. {Episode Seventeen "The Lava Ride"} Bowser: I hope I'm invited for the next season, because I want to kick my polygon years in the ass once more. {Episode Seventeen "The Lava Ride"} Trivia * This season was done in two days * This season consisted of two characters from Undertale, four characters from RonZak Super Mario 64 Bloopers 2 (which is the Bowser and Ivo Robotnik in that show), one character from Delta Rune, and finally one character from The Pier. * Asriel Dreemurr was referred to as Star, and Asriel Noklass was referred to as Air. * The first one to fail in this season was Erik the Electrician. * This makes this season the first season that included Akzron, where he did not fail first * The last one to fail in this season was Chara Dreemurr. * This is actually the first season that Akzron survived. * Akzron actually was the player that won the season for everybody. * Bowser was arguably the most valuable player this season. He rescued Mario in the game which is just completely ironic, he completed Whomp's Fortress, and he beat Bowser one and two, which is also pretty ironic. * Erik's death quote was the shortest of this season. * Chara's death quoute is the longest of this season. Category:Seasons